Tora
by RGAukema
Summary: She came from a world at war, a war that would end the very existence of Earth. Now she's faced with a new life in new world after volunteering herself to the UWTC. Join her on her journey through her new life, her fears and her joys. Will she be able to keep her freedom and her friends from Earth or be torn away from them forever. Fili/oc Thorin/oc Kiliel
1. New World

**So my DOSK story is in the middle of world building mode…. I have no idea when I'm going to continue it unless I get some much needed help. So message me if you are up for helping! :D**

** Any ways new story that's been frequenting my mind, It's a girl form our world story with a more possible scenario that might actually happen one day considering we are gaining knowledge that there are other worlds out there in the universe and I am very surprised no one has ever breached the subject of Mechanical and Scientific Teleportation.**

**UWSTC = Universal World Scientific Transport Compound**

* * *

Dis P.O.V.

We had only reached half of our journey back to our reclaimed home of Erebor when we stumbled upon her peculiarity; or rather she stumbled upon us. My men and I sat speechless upon our ponies as we stared at her clad in dark faded trousers that clung to her upper legs like a second skin flaring out slightly at the bottom covering leather boots, her soiled plaid tunic was once an array of color its sleeves were bunched up to her elbows, her golden brown hair was disheveled and matted with twigs, leaves and who knew what else. Her bare forearms were scratched from the apparent struggle with the underbrush she had come out of. Her back was turned to us so I could not see her face but the company and I noticed she was too short to be a human or elf, too tall to be a hobbit or fairy, which left one option that was not quite right - dwarf - and as she turned to us I realized she could not be that either, her ears were too small as was her nose, she jaw held no sign of facial hair. I had a sneaking suspicion that she was not from middle earth and she was no dwarf or even partially. My men were also suspicious of this female that stood before us, but I could also tell they were curious, as was I.

My men looked to me for guidance as I took the rest of her appearance in, her plaid shirt was buttoned up only slightly and a white shirt with a design was encrusted with tiny glittering gems and a multitude of colour underneath, the thighs of her pants seem to be ripped and frayed as if on purpose and hemmed with white thread, around the pockets were gold and silver designs. Her boot also held a design but I could not see it entirely as they were hidden under her odd trousers. I looked to her heart shaped face, her nose was straight but not sharp or large, her lips; full, her eyebrows seemed plucked into shape as I could see some hair returning, she had bangs that cut straight above her eyebrows allowing the rest of her hair to frame her face and rest atop her shoulders, and then there were her eyes, catty in shape with bright brown iris' and black pupils, but there was something else there inside them, it sparkled and shined like a twinkling star in the night sky. It was something I had never seen before.

After I finished my evaluation of this odd individual I found she was doing the same to us, though she seemed a bit more curious then my men and I were of her. We had our cautions, when my brother and sons sent word that the mountain had been reclaimed they also issued a warning of orcs and goblins along the eastern road, though we never expected this.

A 'hi' brought us back to the present as she rocked on her heels. "I'm, um, well… I'm lost. You folks wouldn't happen to be able to point me in the direction of the nearest civilisation would you."

I could see that, very lost and sadly in the middle of The Wilds. Her accent on the other hand was entirely new to me, I have never encountered anyone with such a; well a twang, in their voice.

"The nearest town is a week away, girl." The guard Carr to my left announced and he was right the closest town was a week or so away; this seemed to disappoint the girl slightly as she turned away from us with her head down.

"Oh, I see," she said as she turned to walk away from us and down the road.

"You are going to venture into the wilds alone." I asked as we watched her walk off. My question caused her to freeze, "where are your parents, your company."

She turned to us, sadness and longing filled her eyes as she stared at the ground, "their gone, and my company and I were separated on our arrival."

My men whispered amongst themselves 'is she daft', 'no family to watch over her', 'she is soft in the head to wonder the wilds alone' and 'orcs must have had a hand in this'. I looked to the guard on my right; Vidkun, an old and wise dwarf with a long elaborated grey beard that reached well past his waist and hazel eyes and a hooked nose. He looked to me and then the girl who; once again, was walking down the road.

"Milady, it would not sit right with the men if we were to leave her." He was right the men would worry as would I; dwarf women were rare and highly cherished, but was she even a dwarf? I did indeed find it strange that she had confirmed to us that she had no family and her company had become separated; then again look at what she was wearing.

"Wait," I closed my eyes, sighing. "You may join us to the next town if you wish." The girl turned to us and blinked as if surprised "it is a dangerous road ahead and I; we would prefer it if you would not journey alone."

"Dangerous, but I have been walking for three days without anything, what's so dangerous?"She stated placing her hands on her hips. We all stared at her; three days, three days of being alone in the wild, no food, no water, no protection, how was she surviving.

"Orcs," one of the men piped up behind me "and wargs."

"Trolls and goblins," another said. "Wolves, bears, puma, and other predators, the wild is no place for a lone lady like you."

"Who said I was alone," she stated, "I have friends out there; though they ain't anything like me or you."

"You have friends out there, I thought you had said your company was separated," I asked her and she nodded before adding that they were of hunting close by and that they were probably nothing we ever seen before.

"We are, it's me and three others of my company of ten," She said.

"How is it you have become separated?" the guard Carr questioned.

"That's a story for another day," she replied. The men whispered to each other and Vidkun turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"For now, right then" I turned to a guard with red hair and a short beard named Rorin as he came to a stop beside me.

"Milady; the scouts have spotted a pack orcs no less than a few miles behind us." Rorin informed her.

"Are they following us?" I questioned.

"The scouts are uncertain but I would not doubt it." We both looked at the girl.

"Get the girl on a pony; if the orcs are after us, we must move quickly." Vidkun said and I nodded and turned to Carr.

"Carr, she will ride with you for now." I spurred my steed forward as Carr protested; stopping beside the girl who seemed to be watching something within the forest she stumbled out of. "You will ride with us to the next town from there we will depart."

"Oh, thank you very much." She said as Carr rode up beside us; he dismounted and rounded the pony to help the girl up, but by the time he had she had already hoisted herself up into the saddle. Carr just looked at her before mumbling something about unladylike behaviour.

* * *

The sun was setting when the company finally came to a stop and began to setup camp upon a rocky plateau. Vidkun and Rorin prepared a fire as three others known as Sidfinn, Ranulf and Olik setup a tent, and two more Yerik and Harik – whom were brothers – untacked and fed the ponies, the two scouts Skjoldr and Annar kept watch. Carr on the other hand begun preparing diner after helping the girl off of his pony, she had argued with him that she could do it herself; in the end Carr just hoisted her off without warning earning him quite a mouthful of profanities of which they have never heard.

Dis watched the strange girl as she busied herself by trying to help Carr and the cook prepare the food only to be shooed away. The girl stared at Carr a moment longer before getting to her feet and walking to the edge of the rock plateau looking out at the sky as the sun descended. Dis thanked Annar for the information he had about the orc pack and walked over to the girl. Stopping beside her, she viewed the scene before her, the sky was painted with reds, yellows, and blues as the sun descended closer to the horizon.

"I haven't seen anything so beautiful, so natural in such a long time," the girl said not taking her eyes of the horizon.

"It is a beauty to behold," Dis agreed as she turned her gaze to the girl, she looked lonely, sad and lost.

The girl turned to Dis. "My name is Tora," she introduced herself.

"Tora, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror" Dis replied, Tora smiled and looked back to the sunset.

"It was nice to meet you too, Dis; but what is the dwarf's name that I rode with earlier."

"That is Carr," Tora gave her a funny look, "and its dwarrows not dwarf's." Dis corrected

"Car eh, like honk, honk car, odd name?" Dis raised an eyebrow at the girl in confusion.

"Honk, honk; I do not believe so," they looked behind them at the dwarf men near the fire, their eyes landing on one in particular, a dark hair dwarf with corn rows and an equally braided beard. He looked up from his conversation with the cook, healer, Rorin and Yevik and few others when he felt their eyes on him.

"hmm, he's not very really nice to ride with, he doesn't talk, just grumbles," Tora then imitated him by scrunching her eyebrow and pulling a piece of hair across her upper lip tucking it behind her opposite ear then tying the rest under her chin, slouching down – Carr was rather short – and began pretending to ride a pony all the while grumbling and growling.

Dis stared at Tora a moment before snorting.

"I'm glad I amused you," Tora smirked and Dis chuckled.

"Quite entertaining," Dis chuckled as Tora nodded. "Now, may I ask where you are from?"

"Not around here that's for sure…"Tora trailed off and Dis grew even more curious not just because of her sudden appearance but also her accent. It was completely different than anything she had ever heard.

"But that doesn't answer your question does it," she continued, "I'm from far away, beyond the stars you see in the sky, beyond your wildest dreams and worst nightmares."

"I can see that," Dis pointed out as she looked at the girls figure now that she was closer, her bosoms and hips were sizable but her waist was small, her neck long, but her jaw was sharp. Her thighs were thick but not overly so and her feet small as were her hands that were in the process of trying to keep her warm, "Come let us sit by the fire and eat a hardy meal."

Tora stomach growled loudly at the suggestion of food. "My stomach seems to agree with you," Tora chuckled and followed Dis to the fire. As they sat down by the fire they were passed two bowls from a dark haired dwarf with tattoos on his cheeks and a beard that was braided into three pieces, splitting at the ends making them look like snake tongues; his wide nose was pierced on one side with a gold ring. "Thank you -" she started.

"Ranulf, at your service." He bowed before going back to his spot beside a dwarf with silver hair who stood and faced her.

"Vidkun, at your service milady," he bowed; two others stood up after him one had red hair the other a dark brunette.

"Rorin, at your service," the red haired dwarf bowed his beard was somewhat long but not as long as most of the other dwarf though it was not braided.

"Sidfinn, at your service," said the brunette as he bowed the beads of his immensely braided beard clinking together as he did.

Another dwarf with dark hair stood, his beard was long and bushy with a single braid going down the middle; "Olik, at your service."

Two more dwarrows both dark haired introduced themselves as Skjoldr and Annar, both also had their beards cropped short and their long dark hair pulled back and for good reason, both were exceptional at the bow, for having a lot of hair would hinder their skill.

A few others of the company introduced themselves as Flynn the cook, Tarbak the healer, Lasik the healer's assistant, and Anis; Dis' court lady.

Finally, the last two; they made their way over to Tora and Dis. Tora looked up at the two dwarves and couldn't help but stare, the two brunettes looked exactly alike all except for their hair style.

"Yerik," the one on the left said with elaborate braids about his head, his beard held a single braid right below his bottom lip.

"And Harik," the right one said, his hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and his beard was completely braided.

"At your service," they said in unison, bowing together.

"We would have had our third twin with us but-" he had some more pressing matters.

"You have another brother," Tora asked, "You are triplets?"

"Aye, all though it's easier to tell him apart from us,"

"See he got his hair burnt off when he was a wee lad,"

"It has yet to grow back." They both laughed.

"Oh boy," Tora chuckled as she looked between the two dwarf twins that stood in front of her as they laughed and explained to Tora the unfortunate event that led to their brother losing his hair, and what an unfortunate incident it was indeed, a brotherly prank gone awry.

Tora stood from her spot on the ground as all eyes turned to her.

"Tora; at your service,"

* * *

**Tora = Japanese: Tiger, Norse: Goddess, Teutonic: Thunder, and Swedish: Victor**

**Please review, good or bad, if you want more yes or no.**


	2. Thanks for the Memories

Sorry for the long wait. I work with show horses and it's almost a 24/7h job, crazy I know; but hey I get to spend the winter in Florida! Anyway I'm like half way through chapter 3, which also gives a little more background to Tora and her past.

Well here's chapter 2 enjoy

* * *

Thanks for the Memories

_Her heart raced, she could feel the barrel of the gun pressed into the small of her back as she was led by a platoon of heavily armed men through the military camp. She looked up the smoke shrouded sky glimpsing the sun only briefly, before she was pushed to her knees in front of a man dress in a uniform that spook of his rank within the military. A man she did not want to see._

"_We found her, sir," the platoon leader addressed his commanding officer._

"_Thank you lieutenant," the commander said as he turned around to face them, his salt and pepper hair spoke of the stresses of his chosen career, his grey eyes searched her face as if hoping to find the answer to his questions there. No such luck, she would not give up their location that easily._

"_Where are they?" the commander demanded, but Tora kept silent. The commander chuckled as he stepped closer to her, "You know, they are the only reason Russia is still in alliance with Canada and that's why we need to get rid of them, it makes invading your country and Britain a whole lot easier."_

_The commander bent down in front of her, "Now tell me where they are and I won't …" he suddenly stepped back from her and cussed as she spit in his face._

"_I not telling you anything," Tora hissed, "your hands will never touch them, your eyes will never see them and your ears will never hear them." Her head snapped to the side the sound of the just delivered slap resonated through the air. She flexed her jaw and glared at the man in front of her._

"_That tickled," she snarled. Tora watched the commander's face as it twisted into a sinister sneer,_

"_You will tell me where they are, you will tell me how I can find them and you will watch me as I skin them. Now where are they," he demanded his voice rising with every word he spoke until he was shouting._

_Silence was his only reply._

"_Okay," the commander huffed and turned to the officers behind him, "Bring them out here."_

_The officer ran between a set of tents to the right as the commander turned toward the clearing set aside for drill training and important events. "Once we destroy your alliance with Russia and the UK it will be easier to take your country."_

"_You Americans have always been idiots when it comes to the strength of our Country, you failed to claim it once in the war of 1812 and you will again in this one," Tora smirked, "we are stronger then you think, more unpredictable then you believe, test us with war and you will fail every time. You severed your alliance with us, betrayed the treaty that kept our countries at peace with each other for centuries; it is one of the biggest mistakes your American government ever made."_

"_So it would seem, but you will tell us where they are or I will kill them." As soon as the words left his mouth the voices of struggle reached her ears. Her eyes darted toward where the soldier had left. The officer had returned dragging a woman with a bag over her head roughly toward the middle of the clearing; he was followed by several other officers each with their own hostage; three men and another woman. Once they stood in a line they pushed their prisoners to their knees. Then their faces were uncovered._

_NO… no, no, no; this could not happen, it was impossible, it, no, it can't be. Please._

"_Tora." A female voice broke through the haze of the nightmare._

"_Tora wake up, Tora?" the voice pulled her away from the scene in front of her._

"_No, please, please," Tora cried._

"_Tora, _Tora, it is a nightmare." Dis' voice brought her to the present, her eyes shot open and she choked on a sob.

"Their gone, their gone," Tora cried, salty tears creating little rivers cascading down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh; you are alright, shh, it was only a dream," Dis comforted Tora as she pulled her close.

* * *

Tora's head throbbed painfully from the headache the nightmare brought on. The images of the dream still fresh in her mind as well as the outcome she would have witnessed in the end if Dis not of woken her. She thought back to the faces, she knew who they were, she knew what the outcome was; it was no dream, but the last memory of her family. A retched memory continuously plaguing her dreams and her thoughts, her decision that day cost them their life, but they encouraged her not to speak and she didn't.

Tora caught some of the dwarrows glancing in her direction with both curiosity and concern throughout the day, Dis especially seemed concerned; though she never voiced her worries.

Today she rode with one of the twins; which one she could not remember. Nor did she care. The memory had taken its effect on her, but every time she rested her head the sounds of gunfire echoed and the images of the lifeless bodies of her family strewn on the ground as she was dragged away. Her eyes would snap open and she willed herself to bottle up the emotions that wished to show. By mid afternoon she had finally surrendered to exhaustion. The dreams returned but these were different, a different time, a different place.

* * *

_Tora sat on a white hospital bed, multiple gadgets, utensils and machines filled the room. There was a window on the left wall that looked out over a large fenced in area full of plant life. The twelve foot high fence was rimmed with barbed wire and enhanced with electrical fencing every three feet, it kept whatever was inside in and whoever outside out, she had to admit, it wasn't big enough, but they had to make sure it was well guarded, and where else would it be well guarded then in the middle of a military/science base. She watched the movement within the tree line; three of the seven roamed the fence line together. She smiled; they were closer than ever these days._

_Footsteps caught her attention as a man dressed in white doctor's robes followed by a woman dressed in blue scrubs holding a tray of various needles. "Hello Miss Jones, are you ready for you shots," Tora nodded; taking a deep breath she readied herself for her monthly injections. The doctor pulled out a light and checked her pupils "open up," Tora opened her mouth and the doctor took a pop-sickle stick and pressed her tongue down to get a better view of her throat. He hummed and preformed the rest of the examination._

"_So today Doctor Richards wants to start injecting you with a serum that will help you become accustom to the environmental changes between this world and the one you will be sent to. In this case Arda," Tora nodded "he also wants us to keep a close eye on you if there are any major effects from the serum and so forth, and up until you leave the injection will come biweekly and stronger every time." Again she nodded "Now the effects can range everywhere from trouble breathing to vomiting and loss of consciousness. The serum is more to effect how your body reacts to our world as it adapts itself to the different elements and variations on Arda, considering middle earth will more than likely have more density in air, the quality of the water, etcetera."_

"_Yeah, no polluted water," She said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she waved her hands in the air, they all laughed as the doctor took the first needle from the nurse. The nurse gently scrubbed the injection site with alcohol and stepped back. The doctor pressed the needle into her arm and injected its contents._

"_One down, five more to go," the doctor said, Tora gave him a thumbs up and the two chuckled._

_Once the primary injections were finished and two veils of blood drawn to regulate the effects – something they did for everyone - the serum was the last to be administered. The serum was an intravenous injection that was to be injected into her cephalic vein – same vein you draw blood from. Once finished the doctor left Tora in the hands of the nurse to go see to another patient; who was having a tough time with the serum._

"_So what made you chose the wonderful world of Tolkien?" the nurse asked Tora_

"_My brothers, they were into all of his books and the movies. They dragged me and my sister to see the hobbit in theatres on its 50__th__ anniversary, mind you we were only nine and six but I loved the movie, my sister on the other hand, not so much. She loved the elves though," Tora explained._

"_Doing it in remembrance for your family, how honourable, do you plan to take the seven with you?"_

"_Honourable? I guess; and yes they will be joining me as will JJ and Odin,"_

"_Such a company you've put together. How do you think Russia will take the news when they hear your taking their beloved prizes with you?"_

"_They already know, and they gave me their blessing, surprisingly," Tora smirked as the nurses eyebrows lifted in surprise. "How long do I have to wait here before I can leave?"_

_The nurse furrowed her eyebrows, "symptoms of rejection to the serum usually show within one hour to three days. After that you are free to leave." She said, "Wouldn't the seven leaving earth compromise the alliance with Canada?"_

"_No, the treaty includes that drastic measures can be taken to ensure the survival of the seven," the nurse nodded and hummed._

"_Well I better go see how my other patients are doing, why don't you rest, I'm sure one of the seven's guard will gladly bring up Oryis to visit within the three days," Tora nodded and said goodbye to the nurse and down on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep._

* * *

Tora woke up just in time to spot one of the said seven moving between the foliage of the forest floor, though it seemed slightly bigger than the last she saw them. She then remembered that the vets had given them a variation serum they had given her and that some effects won't take place until they arrive on the other planet/universe/dimension.

But what she wouldn't expect is how much of a change it would cause.

* * *

So as you can see, a bit of turbulence in her past and who or what are these seven beings that Russia's so protective over that they are so strongly allied with Canada and the United Kingdom? And who's JJ and Odin?

Review please i love to know what you guys think.


End file.
